Conventional methods of displaying imagery include projecting an image onto a flat screen, which shows the image in two dimensions (2-D). In recent years, methods of simulating a three-dimensional (3-D) view have been developed. One of these methods includes a user wearing stereoscopic glasses to allow each of the user's eyes to see a different perspective of a representation of an object. In theory, the user's mind combines the images from each eye, creating, to the user, the appearance of 3-D depth. However, the 3-D effect produced by stereoscopic glasses cannot provide accurate depth cues or motion parallax. In other words, it is not possible for a user to move his/her head and observe a representation of an object from different angles.
Holograms, however, can produce more realistic 3-D images. Holograms can allow a user to see different perspectives of a representation of a 3-D object from different angles and locations. Holograms can further provide a user with information about the size, shape, and color of a represented object. These holograms are generally created using lasers, which can produce complex light interference patterns, including spatial data, required to re-create a 3D object.
Several endeavors into the field of holographic imagery have been made, including, for example, the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,995,862 discloses: “deriving three-dimensional measurement information and/or creating three-dimensional models and maps, from single images of three-dimensional objects.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2014/0306953 discloses: generating “a textured model of [an] object” “from received two-dimensional (2D) object information related to [the] object and 3D model representations.”
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2015/0023557 discloses: an “object recognition system for recognizing an object” “using a classification tree” that “receive[s], as an input, a depth image representing an object to be analyzed.”